


Find New Sword, Acquire New Son

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Carrying, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Good!Ghirahim, Hurt/Comfort, Implications of trauma, Injury, Past Abuse, Rodin adopts another person he just met, Rodin thinks Ghirahim is adorable, Sleepiness, Touch-Starved, it’s too late Ghirahim you’re his son now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Ghirahim is absolutely exhausted from tearing through a small army of angels. Enter Rodin, who not only knows what he is and how to help him, but also finds him to be adorable.
Relationships: Rodin & Ghirahim
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Find New Sword, Acquire New Son

Rodin wasn’t accustomed to arriving late to the action. But he wasn’t exactly opposed to the free halos, either.

The corpses of angels were practically heaped around the ancient plaza, their blood caking the partially-overgrown brickwork. Among the casualties were some hulking Beloved, and even two Inspired, their massive serpentine bodies cleaved in two. Rodin was impressed. Usually only Bayonetta or Jeanne could achieve these kinds of carnage. Whoever had done this, they were  _ good _ . 

Even a gargantuan Glamour lay dying, snarls still coming from its bear-trap jaws as its colossal, draconic form shuddered in a last-ditch effort to dislodge a huge, serrated black claymore buried in its neck.

The weapon sparked. And it  _ twitched _ . It was alive? Rodin could sense powerful magic at work, and… pain. Knowing the old saying about the enemy of one’s enemy, he approached the struggling artifact and pulled them free from the angel attempting to take them with it.

There were two things the demon smith hadn’t been expecting. 

One, the tangible jolt of fear from the sword the second his hands touched the hilt. And two, the sudden transformation and the lean, humanoid body Rodin caught instead of a weapon.

He wasn’t much shorter than Rodin, but his appearance suggested a boy of only about sixteen or seventeen, with pale grey skin and glossy white hair, blinking dazedly up at Rodin with huge, confused mahogany eyes. _(Aww…!)_

“...Who are you…?!”

He tried to push Rodin away, but in a contest of superhuman strength, the living blade couldn’t overpower him, especially not in his condition. Still, Rodin put him down, hands still against him as he struggled to get his feet under him like a newborn fawn. He’d taken a lot of damage, and Rodin could see scuffed black steel peeking through what was apparently a damaged outer veneer.

“I’m Rodin. Demon Smith of Inferno. What about you?”

The boy seemed surprised. And not at Rodin’s introduction, as many tended to be, but… at being asked about himself.

“I, er… I am Demon Lord Ghirahim!” he said, a smile on his rounded face as he perked up a bit. _(What a cutie.)_

Rodin could tell he wasn’t actually a demon, despite the title. Sure, he was full of demonic magic, but he himself was something else. He wasn’t a demon sealed inside a weapon, as was usually seen. He WAS the weapon. And it was him. Layers of steel and magic and soul like an ornate matryoshka doll. Rodin had never seen anything quite like him. 

But something about this kid told Rodin not to ask too many questions just yet. Something terrible and tragic, hinted at deep in his eyes…

“You okay, Ghirahim?”

“I… I believe so, I… I…”

He stumbled forward as his knees buckled, Rodin swooping in to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Hey— heyheyhey, easy…”

Rodin scooped the grey-skinned youth into his arms. Ghirahim must have sustained heavy damage in the battle against the angels. If he remembered correctly, Ghirahim was one of the assist fighters from a different world back in Smashville. It must have been close to his first encounter with the Hierarchy of Laguna, which, considering the destruction he’d left in his wake, was beyond impressive. Feats like that would wear anyone down.

Fortunately for Ghirahim, Rodin was an expert on weapons, including living ones. He was in good hands.

“...What are you doing.”

Ghirahim had drifted back into consciousness as Rodin returned to his portal.

“Helpin’ you. C’mon, you need some rest.”

“Mm.”

It wasn’t really a sound of protest. He was just… exhausted. Ghirahim let his head rest against Rodin’s shoulder and let out a small, contented sigh. He closed his eyes and simply let himself be carried, relaxing into the demon smith’s arms as he faded into sleep once more.

Rodin smiled as he returned home. Ghirahim was just so damn cute. He gently laid the adorably sleepy eidolon down on his couch, tucking a blanket over him for good measure.

~~~

“Here. Here you go, drink this.”

It was just some demon blood and a few other reagents Rodin put together in his kitchen, but now that Ghirahim was conscious enough, the demon smith was going to at least try to get him to drink some of the custom homemade healing potion. Rodin knew what would work best for a being like him, and damn it, he wanted to help this kid. Hell, he wasn’t even an actual kid, he only looked like a teenage boy, but it didn’t really make much of a difference in Rodin’s book. He was an ally against the angels, he was adorable, and he was hurt. He’d pretty much already been adopted.

“You feelin’ okay?”

“Yes. More so now…”

“Good. Damn, you really did a number on those angels though.”

Ghirahim smirked as he sat up, the energy returning to his body.

“That is what I do.”

“And listen,” said Rodin, “If you ever need anything, you just come to me.”

Ghirahim smiled. He really did just have the cutest damn face.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
